


【带卡】暮光日记

by chidori_child



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidori_child/pseuds/chidori_child
Summary: 吸血鬼猎人土 X 吸血鬼卡 （完结）土哥血甜，保证不虐。这个蹩脚的题目是为了致敬十年前喜欢的两个吸血鬼大作：暮光之城 and 吸血鬼日记 （不走心的瞎胡拼凑）但事实上灵感来源于f(x)的Dracula — 也致敬雪莉unni！
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**1**

旗木佐云目送十六岁男孩消瘦的身影消失在木叶中学的校门里，脸上的笑容逐渐凝固，愁云爬上眉梢。他在门口驻足片刻，忧心忡忡的离开了学校。

这是旗木卡卡西第九次转学了。

正直青春年少的男孩在一次又一次的周转中愈渐沉默寡言，作为父亲，佐云心中不免自责，做出这样的选择也是迫不得已。十六年前他没能保护好妻子，如今他只希望竭尽全力保护他的独生儿子。

天色雾蒙蒙的，铅灰的天空里充斥着水气，沉甸甸的云朵覆盖天际。教学楼的墙壁上的油漆被连年的雨水冲刷褪色，剥落的墙皮让不透风的建筑看上去像个破败的监狱。

隔着厚重的口罩，卡卡西还是嗅到了雨的气息。他找到教室花了些时间，走进教室的时候，只剩下最后一排角落里还有一个空位。他不慌不忙落座角落，莫名有一种安全感 — 频繁的转学让他习以为常，他已经学会如何将自己巧妙的与他人隔离，无论是物理距离还是在心里。

父亲说他是出生在木叶的，可他离开木叶的时候尚未记事，对木叶的一知半解仅来自父亲口中的传说。木叶的一切让他感到陌生，唯独这陌生感他万分熟悉。

“喂，新来的。”课上到一半，邻座的同学无心听讲，笔杆子碰碰敲打在卡卡西课桌上。

卡卡西转过头，看了一眼同桌 — 一个炸毛刺猬头，头发黑的跟乌檀木一样，小圆脸上五官清晰分明。明亮的黑眸闪烁着桀骜的光，英挺的鼻梁带着一分傲气，微微挑起的嘴角挂着一丝轻蔑的笑。他的打扮也与寻常学生有些不同 — 制服刻意做大了一个尺码，松松垮垮披在身上直晃荡，领带歪歪扭扭的系在脖子上，天气并不热，衬衫的纽扣却被解开几颗，露出半截直楞楞的锁骨。

“干嘛戴个口罩？”刺猬头挑衅的问。

这样的学生卡卡西不是没有见过，沉默是他一贯的对策。他转过头继续听课，虽然他一个字也听不进去，还是机械的记着笔记。

“你是龅牙，还是兔唇？”刺猬头不依不饶，见卡卡西不理他便自说自话，“难不成是个哑巴？”

“有点感冒。”卡卡西想尽快结束对话，匆匆敷衍着。

“少胡说！一个大男人感冒居然要戴口罩？你该不会是长得奇丑无比吧？”

“随你怎么说吧。”卡卡西有些明白为什么这个角落的位置一直空着。

刺猬头来劲了，偏不罢休，他用手中的圆珠笔尖捅了捅卡卡西的口罩，白色的口罩上晕了一滴深蓝的印记，“摘下来给我看看！”

卡卡西没有理他，默默提了提口罩。

“天底下还没有我宇智波带土没见过的怪物！”刺猬头被激怒了，“你不摘我自己动手！”他笔尖勾住线绳，二话不说，恶狠狠就把口罩扯下来了。

口罩下面是一张清逸俊朗的脸。肤色白洁如玉，玲珑剔透几乎可以看的到一条条细细浅浅的红血丝，略有些锋锐的鼻尖与清秀的眉眼还有温软的瞳眸迥然相异，唇瓣纤薄而无血色，嘴角还有一粒小痣，清清淡淡，却犹如画龙点睛之笔。

分明只是被扯下口罩，银发的少年却跟黑暗里突然见了光，骤然把眼睛都眯上了。

一阵汹涌的香味热浪般席卷而来，惊涛骇浪般扑入鼻腔。卡卡西刹那间不知所措，浓郁的味道将空气中的分子一粒粒凝聚，黏着在鼻腔里，甜的发涩，他眼泪都要溢出来。他急急慌慌拉起口罩，喉咙里一阵瘙痒，忍不住连连咳嗽。

那副俊颜在带土面前展露了不过一秒钟，却让他兴奋了整整一节课。后半节课，带土在卡卡西耳边一个劲喋喋不休。

“喂！新来的，之前我措辞不当。其实你不丑。”  
“哎，说你呢，挺好看的，干嘛老遮着？”  
“你叫什么啊？”  
“卡卡西，”见对方不作答，带土自作主张抢过卡卡西的笔记本，一字一顿的念出这个有些特别的名字，“名字也挺好听的，跟这张脸挺配！”带土调笑着，品味般的点点头。

口罩之下，一丝薄薄的红晕浮上了脸。

“笔记记得挺好，回头借我抄抄？”带土整节课都往我的神游，下了课还得寸进尺的讨要笔记。

卡卡西把本子递给带土。虽然他心里清楚对方大约也不会当真阅读这份笔记。

“够意思，交个朋友？”带土不由分说，铁了心要交这个朋友。

“嗯。”

“我叫带土。”

“你刚刚说了。”

“宇智波带土。”带土又说了一遍。

“我叫卡卡西。”

“废话，当我是傻子吗？”带土不耐烦的撇撇嘴，“这么好的名字怎么会忘！”

**2**

同桌二人有一搭没一搭的闲聊，一天的课不知不觉结束了。铃声响起，同学们三三两两的走出课堂。卡卡西开始收拾书包，他一弯腰，一串钥匙链滑落出上衣口袋。

带土可不是什么善茬，他见机一把夺过钥匙链，抓起背包撒腿就跑。

“喂！还给我！”

“想要自己来抢！抢不到就归我了！”带土腾的一声跳到靠窗一排的课桌上，把手举到高处，钥匙链在手指上打着转晃荡。

卡卡西犹犹豫豫踏上椅子，伸手去抢。带土把旁边窗子一脚踢开，翻身一跃，扑通一声从一楼教室的窗口纵身跳了出去，疯疯癫癫冲向操场。卡卡西在窗户边看见带土在楼下招摇的挥舞着手臂，向他展示手里的钥匙链。无奈只下，卡卡西只得追去操场。

“别闹了，给我！”卡卡西气喘吁吁扶着膝盖喊住前面还在狂奔的带土。

对方追不上，跑闹就变得无趣了。带土停下来，玩弄着手里的钥匙链。这串钥匙链上除了挂着钥匙，还有一个放照片的小挂坠，带土捏着边框，拇指一拨，挂坠就打开了。

“哟，你女朋友真漂亮！”带土一边玩着挂坠一边往回走，拎着钥匙链在卡卡西眼前左摇右晃，对着照片里的美人咂咂嘴。

“我妈。”

“唉？”带土反应了一下，满嘴的笑话吞进肚子里，“不在了吗？”

“嗯，很早以前了。”

“看你这么惨，我也跟你交个底吧。我也没见过我妈，我连照片都没有一张。她要还在，我肯定不是今天这副样子。”刚下过雨的地面还有些湿冷，带土不介意，一屁股坐在操场地上。

“你确实挺欠管教。”卡卡西两腿一盘，索性也在带土旁边席地而坐。

“不过你不一样。你还有救。你得好好的，可不能像我这样无法无天。”带土板起小圆脸，指着卡卡西煞有介事的说。

被一个小混混一本正经的说教一番，卡卡西不由得笑了。

**3**

“学校怎么样？有没有交到新的朋友？”佐云关切的问。

“朋友说不上。”卡卡西露出一个难得的微笑，笑的温暖明媚，窗外漫天阴霾仿佛都变得晴朗，“死对头倒是结了一个。”

**4**

木叶的天气总是阴阴沉沉，一年四季停停歇歇的下着淅淅沥沥的小雨。

新来的银发男孩撑着一把长柄黑雨伞，孤零零走在雨中。几个惹是生非的高年级学生见他一副文文弱弱的模样，看上去好欺负，心生歹意。其中一个高个子的冲上去夺了他的伞，仗剑般手持伞柄，用伞尖戳着他胸口寻衅滋事。高个子身边两个跟班见风使舵叫嚣着跟过去，骂骂咧咧的推搡着转校生消瘦的身骨。

卡卡西被拉扯的东倒西歪，节节后退。冰凉的雨水凌乱的打落在银发上，顺着发梢坠落他苍白的脸。高个子见他不还手，更加放肆的霸凌，坚硬的雨伞如棍棒一下下暴虐的打在他身上，雪白的衬衫上染上了肮脏的淤泥。跟班擒住了他的手臂，让他动弹不得。

卡卡西默不作声。这样的事情他并不是第一次经历。忍忍就过去了，他心想。

手臂被拧的生疼，伞柄打在身上一阵阵钝痛。雨水流进眼睛，又如泪水划过脸颊。张狂的嬉笑声越来越大，脑子嗡嗡作响。

“都他妈给我住手！”一个熟悉的声音盖过了殴打和奸笑。宇智波带土气势汹汹的站在雨地里，一只手打着伞，一只手插着腰，制服大敞着，被风吹的一抖一抖，像一袭威风凛凛的战袍。

高个子停手了，呆愣在那里不说话，气焰好似被浇灭了。

“活的不耐烦了？也不看看这儿是谁的地盘？”带土漆黑的大眼睛目露凶光，杀气腾腾的质问着。

跟班识趣的松开手，卡卡西踉跄了两下。

“仗势欺人的孬种！喜欢打我陪你们玩两下！”带土扬起脚，尖头皮鞋溅起一串水花。

“得罪你了，”高个子挥了挥手，把卡卡西的雨伞扔在地上，“宇智波。”

“都给我滚！”带土吼道。

滋事的几个人威风扫地，灰头土脸悻悻而去。

“谢谢你，带土。”卡卡西掏出一条淋湿的手帕，擦了擦头发，抖了抖身上的雨。

“以后谁欺负你你告我！我给你摆平！”带土把伞撑的高了些，倾斜挡在卡卡西头顶，又将他拽到身边，在他湿漉漉的脸上抹了一把，像是要给他擦干净似的。

积水的路面有些泥泞，雨水里隐隐散发着湿润的青草香。两个少年在一只雨伞下，并肩走在永无止境的雨帘里。

**5**

自那之后，卡卡西在学校再没受人欺负。他仍旧独来独往，不太爱讲话，但也不再将自己完全禁锢，渐渐的他开始喜欢上学校的生活。

日常上课带土总会与他邻座，但午饭他总是一个人独自吃。学校里饮食单调，卡卡西随意拿起些食物，心不在焉的装进餐盘里。这天他原本也想一个人安静的坐坐，转过身却看见带土一个人占了一整张餐桌，桌上摆满了七七八八的美食。

“这边！我给你占了座！”带土朝他招手。

盛情难却，卡卡西端着餐盘走过去坐在带土身边。

“学校这垃圾伙食你也吃得下？”带土看着卡卡西餐盘里稀稀落落几样饭菜，甚是寒酸，不屑的皱起眉头。

卡卡西摇头苦笑。饭菜寡淡，他没有胃口。

“你就吃这些准得越来越瘦。来，你吃点我的！”带土把一盒红豆糕推了过去，下巴一挑，示意他品尝。

卡卡西缓缓揭下口罩，嗅觉被无限放大，一阵甜丝丝的味道扑面而来，这分绵甜从笔尖蹿到他心尖，渗透皮肤流进他血液，他周身一阵温暖，一时间分辨不清这是红豆糕的味道，还是带土身上的味道。

他小心翼翼的切下一块红豆糕，不紧不慢的放进口中，在唇齿间细细研磨，软软糯糯的糕点在口腔融化成丝丝缕缕的香甜。

“怎么样，好吃吧！”带土瞪圆了眼睛，一脸期待的发问。

他腹中空空，饥饿难耐，于是又切下一块吞进口中，大口大口咀嚼，体味着闻得到却尝不出的甜。身边带土心满意足的露出傻乎乎的笑脸，悄悄的瞄着他若隐若现的一对小虎牙。精致的红豆糕松软喷香，卡卡西艰难的吞咽，**味同嚼蜡**。

“嗯。好吃。”

卡卡西勉强从齿缝中挤出几个字。

连上今天，他已经一个月没有**进食**了。


	2. Chapter 2

**1**

旗木佐云熄了阁楼的夜灯，夜色瞬时彻底浸透了房间。经历了一个不算平静的夜，此时卡卡西已是不敌弥漫到全身的倦意，疲惫的静卧在床上，被角微微搭在胸口，月光轻柔是洒在他半边脸上，他熟睡的样子无辜的让人怜爱，像一只毫无戒备的小兽。

佐云经常想，卡卡西是上天恩赐于他的礼物。这孩子一头银发，身材修长，与自己如出一辙，唯有那双眼睛朦朦胧胧，却又澄澈明亮 — 那是她的眼睛。当佐云看着那双水雾般的眼睛，总会觉得她也在看着自己。

卡卡西那晚睡得很安稳，无梦的睡眠深沉酣甜，如一个温暖牢固的拥抱。醒来时那种久违的神清气爽让他充满了十六岁应有的活力，慵懒的眼睛似乎更加有神，苍白的脸上竟显现出一抹难得的血色。

与卡卡西轻快的心情截然不同，学校的气氛似乎分外凝重，就连一向吊儿郎当没个正经样的带土都有些忧心忡忡。

南贺川的梅花鹿不知被何物所伤，受惊的小鹿落荒而逃，血迹沿着河畔的石子路一直延伸到禁林。人们纷纷议论着，梅花鹿脖颈上的齿痕怪异，尖如刀割，深入骨骼，不像是寻常野兽所为。

“村子里混进了不好的东西……”带土蹙着眉头，蓄势待发一般深沉的吸了一口气。

“不好的东西？”卡卡西有些不解。

“听爷爷说，**他们**回来了。”

“到底是什么？带土你可别吓我。”

“吸血鬼。”

“吸……吸血鬼？”

“你刚来，可能不知道木叶关于吸血鬼的传说。传说木叶是一片受到诅咒的土地，阴邪让乌云常年笼罩，不见日光。在这片阴雨之地栖息着一些以吸食人血而生的鬼怪，他们长相与常人无异，但他们凶残恶毒，涂炭生灵。十几年前，吸血鬼猖狂犯乱，在村里兴风作浪。那时我的族人浴血奋战，将吸血鬼杀得魂飞魄散。从此好多年间再也没有吸血鬼的传闻，大家也以为他们早已销声匿迹。”带土注意到卡卡西大惊失色的神情，拍着胸膛宽慰道，“别怕，我们宇智波一族是吸血鬼猎人！我会保护你的！”

“吸血鬼猎人？”

“嗯！不骗你！我们宇智波一族有一种特殊的瞳力，叫写轮眼，只要眨眨眼，就能分辨出谁是吸血鬼。我爷爷斑是最厉害的猎人，我们祖传的乌檀木十字弓，纵是嗜血狂魔也闻风丧胆，我叔叔富岳箭法精准，一秒一个准！”说着，带土仿佛执弓弩一般将双手架在一起，对着假想的吸血鬼皱起眉来。

“那带土，这么说，你也有写轮眼？”

“嗯……这个……”带土挠挠头，“我嘛……现在还没有。爷爷说要好好修炼才能开眼……不过我天资好，不出几天肯定马上会开眼的！”

“哦……”卡卡西若有所思的点了点头。

**2**

继南贺川的梅花鹿之后，村民们又陆续发现其他一些动物受到袭击。这些动物没有丧命，只是脖颈上留着相似的齿痕。能留下这齿痕的，除恶灵之外，别无他人。

原本平静的木叶村人心惶惶，很多人胸前都挂上了木头雕刻的十字架 — 据说神祇的力量可以震慑邪恶。

好多学生已经不来上学了，教室里空出越来越多的座位，就像一点一点被掏空的安全感。为数不多的学生无心听课，老师在台上自说自话照本宣科，声线变成枯乏的白噪音 — 毕竟大难临头之时，眼前的书本并不能用来保命。

课堂沉闷，带土无聊至极，出神的打量着身边的卡卡西，却发现卡卡西眼神没落，笔悬在半空中，纸上一片空白。

带土本性难改，忍不住又想要捉弄同桌。他趴在桌上伸过手去，夸张的掀起一页页纸张，把卡卡西的笔记本翻得哗哗作响。而卡卡西却像是进入了另一个世界，完全没有分给带土一星半点的注意力。带土有些扫兴，翻动本子的动作越加用力，不料纸张锋利，带土一不小心被本子边缘割破了手指，干燥的皮肤上一条红色的细缝里渗出几滴细密的小血珠。

滴答一声，一滴血落在纸上，悠悠晕染开来。

卡卡西如梦初醒的回过神来，惊慌失措的合上本子，重重扔到一边。他像窒息的溺水之人垂死挣扎，粗重喘息。

伤口明明在带土手上，却好像痛在卡卡西心尖。

“把手拿开！”卡卡西惶恐的求救，身体里一股难以抑制的冲动瞬间迸裂，张牙舞爪的侵蚀着他，气势汹汹撕裂着他，他的意识也随之分崩瓦解。

“卡卡西！你怎么啦？”带土不不知情，一边关切的问着卡卡西，一边漫不经心的将拇指的血又挤出一些。

“我……晕血……”卡卡西在口罩下发出一声痛苦的呻吟，双手覆在脸上，纤细的手指上骨节僵直的发白，他将整个身子蜷缩角落里，瘦削的肩头一抖一抖，好像又在经历着一场凶残的霸凌。他的形骸节节震裂，他的祈求低声下气，“带土，快弄干净，求求你……”

“有什么好大惊小怪！”带土满不在乎的把手指塞进嘴里，嗖的嘬了一口，举着手在卡卡西眼前晃了晃，“好了，没事儿了。”

卡卡西躲闪得老远，死活就是不敢接近带土。直到带土问别的同学借了好几个止血贴贴在手指上，卡卡西才肯与他坐的近一些。

“胆小鬼！”带土笑话卡卡西。

“冒失鬼！”卡卡西埋怨带土。

那天晚上回到家，卡卡西将房门锁上，悄悄打开笔记本，翻开沾了带土血渍的那页。然后他拉下口罩，把鼻子凑得很近很近，整张脸都埋进本子里。

红色的血迹犹如鲜艳的情书，引诱他奋不顾身一一步步靠近。

他深深的吸了一口气，贪婪的汲取着凝固在本子上的气味 — 那不仅仅是红豆糕的甜，还有狂妄不羁的英气，不谙世事的稚气，率真无邪的朝气 — 他将这些诱人的味道一并吸进身体里，全身便如同被宇智波带土包围。他的胸膛在急促的呼吸中起起伏伏，抓着本子的手剧烈的颤抖，薄零零的纸张在震颤中仿佛要被撕裂。

**3**

木叶北边的禁林里，长满了参天的檀木。这些檀木枝叶茂密，木材坚韧，是涉杀吸血鬼的利器。宇智波斑叫带土砍些树回来做成新的弓弩。

带土扛着斧子上了路。可他只会干架不会砍树，对着一颗不及大腿粗的小树捶捶打打，搞得大汗淋漓，半天只砍出一道小口子。他顺着那道豁口又砍了几下，见树还不倒，干脆扔了斧子靠在树下两脚一翘，惬意的歇下了。

没想到被他往后一靠，树干逐渐失去了平衡，晃晃悠悠顺势向他的方向倾斜，整棵树摇摇欲坠就要砸在他身上。可是带土眯着眼迷迷瞪瞪快要睡着，压根没有反应过来自己就要没命了。

恍惚间带土似乎感受到耳畔一阵不属于这个季节的凉风，眼睛缝里骤然闪过一道银闪闪的亮光，他的身体被一副并不厚实的怀抱夹紧，不由自主的凌空飞起，转瞬之间移到一片空地，又如同轻盈的羽毛一般缓缓落下。

银色的光芒好像熄灭了，兴许那只是带土梦里的错觉。带土回过神，愣愣的看着倒戈的树木 — 斑如果知道定是要笑话他了，原本是用来杀吸血鬼的木头，险些砸死猎人，该是有多荒唐。

“唉？卡卡西？你怎么在这儿？”带土这才注意到眼前的卡卡西，惊喜的顾不上思考刚刚发生了什么。

“我家住这里。”

“唉？你从来都没有告诉过我！我对你毫无保留，什么都告诉你，你倒是什么都不说！我们不是朋友吗？”

“是我不好，我不是故意的……”

“嘿嘿，没事儿。既然在这儿了，能去你家坐坐吗？”

卡卡西有些不情愿。这样做很危险，不过父亲现在不在家，带土也还没有开眼……稍微待一下，应该没关系的。

“嗯，可以。不过……不可以待的太久，父亲不喜欢我带别人进来。”

“什么家长嘛！管的真严！”带土嘴上抱怨，脚下却迈着轻快的步子跟着卡卡西往家走，开心的像是要飞起来。

质朴的住所简单而不简陋，带土随着卡卡西爬上阁楼，天窗被木条封上了，只留着床头一扇半透明小窗，透进些混浊的光。家具虽然有些老旧，不过整洁干净。卡卡西从床下抽出一个木箱，拿出里面的相册给带土翻老照片。

小时候的卡卡西白白嫩嫩，眼睛呆呆萌萌，头发乱蓬蓬的，像带土养的小白兔。带土一会儿看着照片里的卡卡西，一会儿看着身边的卡卡西，欢喜的入了迷。

“那个……这儿也没别人，能把口罩摘下来，再给我看一眼吗？”

卡卡西抬手轻轻勾掉一只耳朵上的线绳，口罩垂坠下来。

带土张开手臂把卡卡西一把搂住，不假思索却又战战兢兢的覆上了因惊异而微张的嘴唇。

卡卡西没有拒绝。他无法拒绝。他几乎是竭尽了全身上下所有的力气，每一块肌肉都在抽搐，每一根神经都死死绷紧，他拼命的克制着自己 — 他很喜欢带土，他不可以伤害带土。

带土紧紧压在他嘴唇上，唇瓣冰凉，好像结晶的冰霜；又笨拙的挑开牙齿 — 他口腔寒凉，却挡不住带土带着爱慕的品尝 — 僵冷的舌尖是甜美的冰棒，俏皮的小虎牙是凉丝丝的薄荷糖。他的全身如同包覆了一整个冬天，连他银色的发丝飘舞都激起凌冽的风。带土担心他是不是生病了，把他抱得很紧很紧，用温暖的体温和灼热的吻将他的冰冷一点点融化。

那一刻卡卡西无比痛苦却又无比幸福，他分不清那是他的猎人还是他的猎物，一边接纳一边索取，于是他一边抗拒一边臣服。心中的矛盾要把他撕裂，可他却从如此未心甘情愿的粉身碎骨。

稀薄的日光凝结成光柱，浮尘悬在空中忘记了飘舞。若不是钟摆呱噪的敲打，时间仿佛都冻结。

卡卡西还是把带土推开了。

“你……不喜欢吗……”带土红着脸问，他现在才觉得自己有些冒失了。他一时冲动，没征得对方同意，也没问问对方愿不愿意。带土像做了坏事，莫名有些后怕 — 说不定这一切都是他自己自作多情，说不定卡卡西只是把自己当做普通朋友而已。

“父亲要回来了，你得赶紧走！被他看到就不好了！”卡卡西又推推带土， 指了指阁楼侧面通向后门的梯子，“快走！别愣着！”

被这样赶了出去，带土也不好赖着不走，只好傻傻的往梯子挪了挪，悻悻的爬了下去。刚走两步，卡卡西突然出现在后门口，把他喊住了。

“宇智波带土，我喜欢你！”

线绳还挂在一只耳朵上，卡卡西的口罩软踏踏的耷拉着，随着他告白时不经意歪着的脑袋轻轻摇晃。

带土咧着嘴坏笑对他做了个鬼脸，一路狂奔跑出了卡卡西家院子，一直跑到好远好远，远到卡卡西听不到的地方，才对着空荡荡的街道，欢声高呼起来。

**4**

带土三天两头偷偷往卡卡西家里跑，照片看了不少，功课也提高了不少，但爱打架的毛病还是没改掉。这天带土又和隔壁班学生在操场打架。

“带土，为什么对人动手？”

卡卡西向来心思敏感，他察觉带土今天与以往有些不同。打架滋事是带土的家常便饭，然而为了一些无关紧要的小口角跟人大打出手，确实不像是带土会做的。

“难受。心里堵。”

“怎么了？跟我说说好吗？”

“我的小兔子死了。”

“啊？”

“是一只异瞳的白兔。他们都说是有灵性的兔子。都是胡说，灵性不灵性，还不是死了。”带土深黑的瞳孔里凝聚着汹涌的憎恶，利刃般闪着光，“是吸血鬼咬死的。”

卡卡西看上去很难过。没有人知道，他有多么努力的克制，又对于一时失控有多么懊悔。他心里有一千一万个对不起，他的道歉却不被人接受，更不被人允许。

他看着带土愤怒到扭曲的脸，宁愿死去的是自己。

“我父母都是被吸血鬼咬死的。一滴血都不剩。等我开了写轮眼，非得把全世界的吸血鬼都赶尽杀绝！”

带土目光灼灼。那样子俨然是一个坚毅的猎人。

**5**

正如带土所说，宇智波一族着实是超凡卓绝的吸血鬼猎人。不出几日，他们便擒到了行凶作恶的罪魁祸首。

银发的吸血鬼被捆绑在十字架上，坚硬的乌檀木箭刺穿他的心脏。周身尽是被行人投掷的烂菜叶，泥巴，甚至粪便。他遍体鳞伤，面目全非，身上虽然千疮百孔，却没有一丝猩红的血迹 — 吸血鬼的血并非红色，而是雪白的。

宇智波斑站在广场中央投掷火把，将十字架下的木柴点燃。几粒火星一触即燃，攒动的火苗顺着枯槁的木头兴奋的攀爬到十字架上，烈焰张开血盆大口吞噬着那具苍白的尸骨，大片皮肤如纸片般皱褶，继而焦灼，残骸变得黑烂，发出刺鼻的腐臭。这无疑是一场丑陋的死亡。

火光照亮了木叶阴沉的天。广场人的人们欢呼着，宇智波是他们的英雄。他们以最无情的方式惩治这罪不可赦的恶魔，埋含已久的仇恨一泄而出，心里盛开出无与伦比的快乐。

十二岁的宇智波鼬站在人群中望着滚滚黑烟，困惑的不知所措。

三天前他与父亲富岳潜入禁林寻找吸血鬼的线索， 不料却误入捕猎的狼群。头狼步步紧逼，狼群伺机而动，羸弱的少年在野兽面前不堪一击。若不是被吸血鬼所救，自己大约早已丧命于狼群之中。吸血鬼抓住他的衣领带他逃离险境，却分毫没有触及他暴露的后颈。

雷霆万钧，富岳的箭法没有半分迟疑，他拉下满弦，强弓劲弩，一箭穿心。

吸血鬼应声倒地。

鼬迷惘的起身看着那具尸体，不知道自己对于父亲应该感到怨恨还是感激。

直到火焰燃尽，广场上依然人潮躁动。

而没有人知道，这具被焚烧的尸体，曾是当年远近闻名的吸血鬼猎人，旗木佐云。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卡卡吸土

**1**

上玄月，月光铜黄，暮色苍凉。

年轻的女子将手中的婴孩递给她的丈夫，婴孩的啼哭惊动了林中的走兽，林间刮起肃飒的荒风，树枝上的叶片被吹的瑟瑟发抖。

“我已经撑不了多久了。带他走，不要管我！”

女子无力的俯在丈夫怀里，一根细长的木条半截插进了胸口。神树上截取的乌木带着抑制一切恶灵的法力，随着心房起落渗透她的身体，她敏捷的速度和异于常人的力量被封印，她的生命消失殆尽。

她身形娇弱，柔顺的银色长发披散在肩头，如同被揉乱的绸缎。收起了獠牙利爪的吸血鬼，此时只是一心牵挂着孩子安危的母亲。

旗木佐云凝视着她，眉宇之间聚集了千万种复杂的感情。未能早来一步他已是追悔莫及，猎人的残忍亦让他悲愤，而痛失所爱的肝肠寸断无异于千万乌檀木箭刺穿他的心。

“对不起……”他颤抖的道歉。

女子瞳眸如湖面上浮起的水雾，一如既往温柔而热烈的看着他，即使不说，他心中千言万语她也能读懂。

“不必道歉，是我欠你的……”能够拥有这求之不得的爱，与他育有子嗣，已是莫大的奢侈。哪怕幸福转瞬即逝，她仍旧感激涕零。她亏欠他的，搭上性命也偿还不清，可如今她就算想还，也没有机会了。离开他们父子二人自己先去，她不免万般遗憾。

“活着，照顾好卡卡西，就算为了我。”她用尽弥留之际仅存的一丝体力，轻轻的推了推佐云。

佐云半跪在地上，缓缓贴上她的额头，冰晶般的泪水大滴答滴的滚落。怀里的婴儿乖巧的挺住了哭闹，全世界都安静下来。

他似乎是与全身的力量抗拒着，将她的身体平放在铺满落叶的地上 — 猎人们进随其后，如果再不离开恐怕自己与孩子都会暴露。

“佐云，我们来世再见。”她微弱的声音近似乎耳语。

一场匆忙的生死决别，局促的没有一分一秒恋恋不舍的时间。

佐云绝望的转身，遁入影影绰绰的禁林深处，背后隐约传来女子凄惨的悲鸣。他的心沿着幽深的树林破碎了一路，而他一直强忍着没有回头。

卡卡西挣扎着从一个似曾相识的噩梦里惊惶的醒过来，额头上沁出涔涔冷汗。幻觉与回忆交织在现实里，打下一道道黑白交错的阴影。这样的夜晚充满了恐惧。他不愿睡着，更不愿清醒。

**2**

卡卡西好几天没来上学了。

出什么事了吗？带土不放心，带了一盒红豆糕去卡卡西家里看他。

大门没有锁，里面空无一人，通往阁楼的梯子上落了一层细密的灰尘。带土爬到阁楼，推开半掩着的房门，看到卡卡西正躺在床上 — 他脸色暗淡，眉目低垂。不过几天时间，原本单薄的身子又消瘦了几分。

“卡卡西，你怎么了？是不是生病了不舒服？”

“你来干什么？”卡卡西冷冷的说。

“废话！我来看你呀！你好几天不来我都着急死了，原本想早点过来……”

“你走！我不想见到你！”卡卡西语气里带着从骨头里渗出来的寒气。

“怎还生气了？嫌我来晚了么？别生气，我给你带了红豆糕。”带土把红豆糕放在卡卡西枕头边上。

“我叫你滚！你见没有！”卡卡西突然大吼。他挥起细瘦的手臂一把打掉了枕边的糕点盒。精致小巧的红豆糕掉出了包装盒，咕噜噜滚落在地板上，砸出几粒碎屑，逃窜似的划出一道弧线，最后像死了似的，一动不动软绵绵的瘫在房间角落。

带土愣了一下，迟疑的看着一反常态的卡卡西：“卡卡西你是不是发烧烧糊涂了！”

“我讨厌你， 你别再来找我了！”卡卡西字字句句犹如利刃一般，割在带土身上。

“我哪里做错了？哪里惹你不高兴？你不告诉我，我就赖在你家一直不走！我就这么一直耗着，等到你说清楚为止！”

带土双臂交叉，气鼓鼓的抱在胸口，咚的一声坐在地板上。他鼻孔里喘着粗气，瘪着嘴瞪着卡卡西，摆明了架势要跟卡卡西讨个说法。

见带土这般架势，卡卡西没心思也没力气与他耗下去，开门见山的亮了底牌。

“宇智波带土，你不是吸血鬼猎人吗？”卡卡西眼睛里露出一道寒光，“吸血鬼就在你眼皮底下，居然都认不出。”

“你在胡说些什么！”带土宁愿自己再笨一些 — 他不愿明白卡卡西在说什么。

“你那只破兔子，是我杀的。你的父母，也是我的同类所杀。你还在这儿傻站着等什么？不怕我杀了你吗？”卡卡西冷笑道。

卡卡西撕下口罩，虎牙瞬间变成了尖锐的獠牙，剪得干干净净的指甲突然像隐藏的匕首一般变成了长爪，细长温婉的眼睛里闪烁着**猩红色的**凛凛凶光。森森的恶寒从卡卡西每一寸皮肤里散发出来，带土不禁打了个寒战。

“我不信！不可能！你骗我！”

带土难过的摇着头，拼命想要否认。他的长辈告诉他，吸血鬼嗜血食骨，夺魂摄魄，心肠歹毒，无恶不作。他不敢相信，这么好这么温柔的卡卡西，竟然会是吸血鬼。

带土没有见过别的吸血鬼，但他坚信，卡卡西不是的。卡卡西心肠软的跟棉花糖一样，小白兔死的时候，卡卡西别提多难过；他还总是被人欺负，他都一直默默忍着，从来不还手，让人心里一阵阵的疼，带土自己也老欺负他，虽然那都不是真心的，但是他从来不会发脾气，只要带土与他言归于好，他就瞬间又会开心。

他怎么可能是吸血鬼呢？哪里会有这么好的吸血鬼呢？

一定是斑和富岳他们搞错了。

“滚！”卡卡西恶狠狠的骂他。

大段大段的回忆涌上带土的脑海，信息如一片片拼图一样拼凑在一起。带土恍然明白卡卡西常年辗转的经历，他一直以来刻意与人保持的距离，他遮挡人类气味用的棉口罩，他冰霜般寒冷的体温和白雪般的肤色，他见到自己血迹时的惊慌，他接吻时半推半就，捉摸不透的隐忍。

线索早已摆在带土面前，只是带土迟迟不肯串联在一起得出最后的结论。

“我不走！”带土定了定神，坚决的说。

纵然卡卡西是吸血鬼，就这样叫带土走，带土不甘心。

“我迟早会害死你的。除非你杀了我。”

带土下定了决心，可卡卡西也下定决心。如果无法与带土形同路人，不如做仇人。父亲死后，他无数次想要想寻死。他连日以来不进食，不饮水，身体日渐虚弱，已形同丧尸，可终是不得死 — 除了被猎人的乌檀木十字弓射穿心脏，吸血鬼无法自我了结生命。

这求生不得求死不能的命运，莫过于世间最大的诅咒。

“不行，我不许你死！我想和你在一起！”

带土这番话虽然脱口而出，但绝非不假思索的信口胡言。这段时间以来，吸血鬼的传闻人尽皆知，然而细想想，整个木叶除了发现些受伤的动物，并没有死伤一人。卡卡西孤身一人，拼尽全力抗拒着与生俱来的天性，与命运的诅咒殊死搏斗。哪怕是作为猎人，他没有办法杀死卡卡西。

在他宇智波带土的世界里，从来就不仅仅只有“吸血鬼”与“猎人”的对立，他的世界独立于世俗的价值观，他有他自己的道理。一直以来，他认为涉杀吸血鬼，是为了保护自己的族人，为了村子的和平，而不应该是为了单纯的仇恨。

他回想起广场上被烧死的旗木佐云，觉得这不是卡卡西应该有的结局。无论出于那些善恶的大道理，还是他自己的私心，他都不允许卡卡西死去。

他想和卡卡西在一起。他想保护这副单薄的身骨下坚韧的意念。他想保护这具恶魔的外壳下善良的灵魂。

他想保护他喜欢的人。

“和我在一起？你开什么玩笑？你族里的长辈都没告诉你吗？我会咬你，撕裂你，将你的血液吸的一滴不剩变成一具干尸，或者将你变成和我一样的吸血鬼，让你嗜血成性，日日夜夜难以克制，生不如死。”卡卡西讥讽道。

带土起身朝门口走去，卡卡西以为他要走了，没想他只是将房门锁上，回到卡卡西床边小声问：“这件事还有谁知道？”

卡卡西摇摇头。他自认为隐藏的很好，而旗木佐云被燃成灰烬，死时面目全非，尸骨无存，无名无姓。更何况，这样罪恶深重的魔鬼，怎配拥有姓名？

带土回到床边坐下，扶着卡卡西的肩膀，无比认真的直视着他的眼睛：

“你听着，我喜欢你，只喜欢你。不管你是谁，我都喜欢你。我说过要保护你，说话算数，决不食言。是人是鬼，我会保护你一辈子。你咬我，撕裂我，把我变成吸血鬼，我都不会离开你。就算你吸干我的血，我也会抱着你死在你身边。你赖不掉我的。”

卡卡西好不容易筑起的冰雪壁垒，被带土更加顽固的一腔执念层层击溃，那些恶毒与冷漠霎时间分崩瓦解，他棉花糖一样柔软的内心毫无保留的展露在带土面前。

他再也没有办法抗拒，虚脱般倒在了带土怀里。

**3**

“你其实根本不喜欢吃红豆糕吧……”带土看着地上的糕点，耸肩一笑，“不过，你喜欢的，我也有带来。”

说着，带土从卡卡西身后抽出手臂，一口咬破自己的食指。他咬的很深，伤口里汩汩冒出鲜红的血。

一个无声的炸弹在房间里爆炸了。

“带土！你疯了！你在做什么！”卡卡西尖叫着把双手挡在脸上，突如其来的新鲜血液刺激着他兽性的本能，让他胆战心惊。

他生来嗅觉异常灵敏，即便是细微的气息他也可以轻易察觉，直到现在他都无法做到像父亲一样揭开口罩正常呼吸。

而对于宇智波带土的味道，他从第一次接触就格外敏感，格外迷恋。

“我不想让你饿着。”

“太危险了！”卡卡西担心控制不住自己。

“我不怕。”带土没有犹豫，他像是做了一个禁言的手势一样，把手指直接按在了卡卡西苍白的嘴唇上。

卡卡西皱着眉抿紧了嘴唇，温暖的血液粘着唇瓣肆意浸染，滋润着每一道干涸的唇纹。唇瓣被染成血红色，像是广袤的冰原上绽放出一朵玫瑰花。

血液里弥漫着让他怦然心动的味道，卡卡西敌不住诱惑，放弃了抵抗。他微微抬起头，轻轻从牙缝中探出冰凉的舌尖，勾了一滴血送进嘴里。

那是他第一次真的品尝到带土的血。作为一个吸血鬼，他并没有“甜”这个概念，但如果用人类的感官来形容这种味道的话，大约是**红豆糕里面夹了果酱，裹了蜂蜜，蘸了炼乳，又撒上一层糖霜。**

他兴奋到每一个毛孔都张开了。于是他将手指插在带土的指缝中，反扣住带土的手，伸出舌头大口舔舐着伤口，甜美的味道一浪一浪冲击在他心上。带土被他舌头上小小的味蕾弄的痒痒，咯咯笑出声来，干脆把手指直接塞进了卡卡西嘴里。血源源不断的流出，卡卡西把手指含在口中贪婪的吮吸，唾液与血液交织在一起被他吞下去。

带土呆呆的看着卡卡西，这场景让他惊奇，也让他欢喜。他大胆的将手指伸进口腔更深处，故意游戏般躲避舌头的缠绕，压到舌苔下面，又戳着口腔壁把对方脸顶出一小块凸起，甚至碰到了卡卡西的虎牙 — 带土警惕的缩了一下。可是卡卡西克制的很好，并没有变出尖牙咬他，只是半眯着迷离的双眼，用晨霜般的目光朦朦胧胧的看着他，忘情的吸食着缓缓流淌的血滴，将手指在唇舌之间嘬出声响，肩膀和胸膛也随之上下起伏震颤。

伤口渐渐愈合，血液也渐渐变得稀薄。卡卡西用柔软的舌头将手指推出口中，唇瓣贴在指腹，疗伤般的吻了一下。

“是不是比兔子要好一点？”带土骄傲的挑起嘴角。

卡卡西舌尖扫过唇尖，回味的闭上眼，“太好了……会上瘾的。”

“没关系，我血很多。”

**4**

那天晚上带土没有回家，他蜷缩在卡卡西身边，一合上眼就陷入睡眠。

那天晚上卡卡西做了一个很轻盈的梦。梦里面他摘下口罩，只是个普普通通的十六岁少年。木叶天色晴朗，日光挥洒在每一个角落。父亲一会儿说他长高了，一会儿又嫌他吃的少；母亲为他整理好制服领口，却又揉乱了他的头发。

宇智波带土在学校食堂为他占了一整张大桌子，拿着一盒红豆糕，招手喊他赶紧过来。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 宇智波卡卡西养成记 — 请为宇智波鼬的精彩发言和老一辈革命家的爱情故事热烈打call！！  
写到大结局突然回想起这俩人咋好上的，突然觉得 — 土哥就是觉得卡卡西好看，卡卡西就是喜欢土哥的血。是不是很肤浅？（哭）
> 
> 感谢小明。在眼科医生那里聊到的眼睛，终于发挥了重要剧情！

**1**

带土迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛。房间里光线昏昏沉沉，分不清是白天还是晚上，也许是晨昏交接的某个时刻。卡卡西在他背后环抱着他，凉丝丝的嘴唇贴在他的后颈上，均匀的呼吸若有似无的吹在他的皮肤上，好像一片片柔软的云朵。

四下静悄悄的，带土脑子里臆想的声音在沉寂的空气里变得清晰。

「如果卡卡西这时候突然忍不住……」

他不禁背后发麻打了个激灵，肩膀一哆嗦。身后的卡卡西感到他的动静，也醒过来了。

睡意尚未散去，卡卡西讲不清话，喉咙里嘟囔着发出含混的呻吟，身子也往后微微撤了撤。

“吵醒你了吗？”带土转身把卡卡西搂在胸口。

卡卡西睡意惺忪的在他怀里摇摇头，光滑的头发耷拉在他胸口。

“要不要再睡一下？”带土轻声问。

“不用了，已经醒来了。”卡卡西揉揉眼睛，看见眼前的带土，他有些不情愿再回到梦里。

天色虽然暗淡但已经是早上了。那天不用上学，带土赖在床上不想来，他钻进被窝翻身把卡卡西压在身子底下，仔仔细细的打量。

得知卡卡西是吸血鬼之后，带土没有一丝一毫的恐惧，除了最初的诧异，他更多的是好奇。带土回想起先前卡卡西含着他手指的样子 — 那绝不是被吸血鬼嗜血，反倒像抚育一只待哺的幼兽。然而即便是再努力的克制，卡卡西无疑是危险的，可越是危险，带土越是想要更加接近他 — 他是一把锋芒毕露的剑，刀刃上涂着蜜，无与伦比的甜。

“卡卡西你眼睛怎么弯弯的？吸血鬼笑起来眼睛都会弯弯的吗？”  
带土指尖划过卡卡西眼角。

“你鼻子怎么尖尖的？吸血鬼鼻子都是尖尖的吗？”  
带土抵着卡卡西额头贴上了他的鼻尖。

“你嘴角怎么这么翘啊？吸血鬼的嘴角都是翘翘的吗？”  
带土的嘴唇停留在卡卡西嘴角的小痣。

“你心跳的好快，吸血鬼的心都跳这么快吗？”  
带土耳朵贴上了卡卡西胸口。

“不是的……只有遇到猎人才会跳的很快。”卡卡西下巴抵在带土杂乱的发丝里，心跳又快了几拍。

「如果卡卡西真的对自己那么做……」

带土心里一颤，鼻子里竟哼出一个小声的笑。

**2**

卡卡西家里没有一点人吃的食物，带土饿的肚子都疼了。卡卡西从橱柜里找出一个苹果，又从冰箱里取了些冷水，勉强给带土垫了垫肚子。带土吃了些东西立马来了劲，在家闲不住，非要闹着要去屋后的禁林。卡卡西奈何不住，只好陪他去了。

正直深秋，树叶褪尽绿色染上金黄，纷纷扬扬飘落，林荫曲径被落叶覆盖，如同色泽灿烂的积雪，没过脚踝。一只野兔穿过树林，带土起身追过去。他笨拙的脚步一步踏空，踉踉跄跄，一头栽倒在地，身体被厚重的落叶稳稳接住。他也不急着爬起来，倒在地上哈哈大笑，笑的浑身发抖，身下的落叶都震颤着。

“你这样追兔子怎么追的上？”卡卡西一把将带土从地上拉起来，“我带你跑快些看看！”

卡卡西从身后抱住了带土的腰，轻巧的起身一跳，优雅的在空中跃出一段距离。带土惊的眼睛瞪大，手臂在空气中胡乱舞动了几下，像是要抓住些什么。卡卡西脚尖蜻蜓点水的落地，瞬间再次腾空而起。起起落落之中，他犹如一只插上羽翼的雪豹御风飞行，驰骋在树林里。脚下卷起的落叶如波浪般翻滚，影影绰绰的光影变得斑驳，清风划过他们的脸，吹乱他们的头发，又把他们大声的欢笑与肆意的叫喊吹的很远很远。

凌空的力量带来莫大的喜悦，疾风般的速度是难以言喻的自由。心里沉积的阴霾被风吹散，心情也随之变得轻盈。

带土在卡卡西单薄却坚实的怀抱里感受着高于人类力量与速度，他突然意识到，卡卡西绝非常人眼中那样软弱。

也就是说，在被人霸凌的时候，卡卡西原本是有能力还手的。

只是他甘愿选择承受。

卡卡西终于驻足树林深处，遮天蔽日的树冠侵蚀了残存的阳光。幽深的树林如同迷宫，一条条小路蜿蜒通向未知的方向。

“卡卡西，我们一起逃吧。离开木叶，跑的远远的，再也没有人找的到我们。”带土目光投掷于远方，踌躇满志的勾勒出一个充满期许的未来。

卡卡西沉默了许久，缓缓开口。

“我跑了十六年，已经跑累了，不想再跑下去了。像我这样的怪物，在这世上哪有容身之所？去哪里不是一样呢？”

十六年间，他辗转流离无数的城，却从未真正觉得自己属于任何一处。无论身在何处，行迹一旦暴露，便不得不离开，临行时从不留恋一草一木。唯独木叶让他感到分外眷恋，并非因为这是他出生的地方，更多的是因为他在这里找到了一种前所未有的归属。

一时间他心潮涌动，突然很想跟带土讲述自己的故事。他觉得带土会懂的，于是他袒露心扉，无所顾忌的尽数道来。他讲到他的过往，他的身世，也讲到他的父母。

他的父亲也曾是木叶的吸血鬼猎人，十几年前凭借一把名为“白牙”的十字弓弩，叱咤风云，曾收复无数吸血鬼的亡魂。然而佐云也有失手的时候。唯一一个未被他杀死的吸血鬼，成为了他的妻子。从此以后，吸血鬼猎人旗木佐云连同“白牙”弓弩在世间销声匿迹。人们都以为他已经死了。

而树林深处的这个地方，就是他母亲的葬身之处。娴静如水的女子温婉善良，她一生中唯一咬过的人类，是他的丈夫。爱与诅咒交织的羁绊，被埋葬在枯黄的落叶中，随着岁月沉淀入土壤。

**3**

“带土！”

一个犀利的声音闪电般穿透树林。

“富岳叔……”听到富岳的声音，带土仓皇的回过头。

“你一整天不回家，大家都在找你！”

“啊，我玩的忘记了……”

富岳没有直接将带土带回去，转而凝神盯着卡卡西，黑色的瞳孔开合之间变成了猩红的写轮眼，勾玉在眸中飞快轮转。

“带土，你过来。”富岳抬起了手中的弓弩，“你知道你身边是什么东西吗？”

“别！！”带土吓得不敢喘气。

吸血鬼猎人宇智波富岳怎会听从少年无力的阻拦。他扬弓张弩，然而射出的并非木箭，一根绳索离弦而出，打着转将卡卡西牢牢困住。

富岳扯着绳索将卡卡西一路带回宇智波家的院子里，带土一路的求情，应答他的却只有冰冷的沉默。

听到动静，斑从屋内应声而出。卡卡西被安置在院子中央动弹不得，他没有挣扎，之前林间驰骋的英气霎时丧尽，尽管捆在他身上的仅仅是绳索，他却犹如身上挂着无比沉重的枷锁。他低垂着头，银发遮住了他的眼睛。

“杀了他。”富岳将手中的十字弓弩递给带土，”杀了他，你就能开眼了。“

带土被定在原地，怔怔的看着富岳。原来富岳没有在树林里当场杀死卡卡西，是想在众目睽睽之下让带土当场杀死他。

带土一直以来以为自己没有开写轮眼，只是因为修炼不够，未曾料到，开眼的条件并不像自己想象中那般光辉荣耀。富岳悲悯的扫了一眼手奄奄待毙的猎物，又傲然看着带土，解释说 — 被乌檀木刺穿吸血鬼不会立即死去，神木的灵力会缓缓穿透骨髓，使其心如刀绞痛不欲生，剧痛之下猎物必将流下眼泪。将这未干的泪水涂在自己眼角，便可使之与宇智波一族的血继限界融合，从此视野开阔，可以在芸芸众生中辨认出吸血鬼。

短短几天之内，带土的人生观被一次又一次的颠覆。他扔下十字弓弩冲到卡卡西身边，手忙脚乱的想要解开绳索，可他花再大的力气都是徒劳。猎人特质的绳索在绞拧之下越来越紧，粗糙的锁链勒紧卡卡西白皙的皮肤里，留下一道道粗糙的印记。

富岳见带土不肯动手，便拾起弓弩瞄准猎物。

“求求你不要杀他！”带土撕心裂肺的哭喊着，他用整个身体竭尽全力包裹着卡卡西，比绳索更紧的将卡卡西抱住，“我发誓卡卡西不会伤害任何人！让他活着好么！”

这苍白的求救在决绝的猎人面前如此脆弱，不堪一击。

“我们宇智波一族没有你这样懦弱的孬种！”

十字弓弩上雕刻着宇智波的家纹，木箭尖端对准了卡卡西脸颊暴露着的一寸皮肤。

卡卡西眼眶里积压着沉甸甸的泪，不是因为疼痛，而是为造化弄人而深感悲哀，更是为了不顾一切保护自己，与宿命拼死抵抗的宇智波带土而感动。虽曾百般寻死不能，他终究是害怕死的，怕的发抖。可是如果真要死在带土手上，他心中确实是没有太多遗憾的。临死之前他想让带土再看他一眼，看到他原本的样子。于是他合上双眼，晶莹的泪珠夺眶而出，就在那一瞬间，他努力将身体凑近带土，泪水在纤长的银色睫毛上颤动，扑朔着低落在带土眼角。

带土漆黑的瞳孔猛烈放大又迅速收缩，视野一片模糊又洞彻一切的清晰。写轮眼唤醒了他身体里蕴藏的宇智波一族的力量。他松开卡卡西向后退了几步 — 眼前的吸血鬼周身镀上了一层银色的光晕，像一层薄雾拢在身边，流水似的随风起伏荡漾，苍白的皮肤熠熠生辉，银发犹如加冕皇冠的圣光，猩红的眼睛玛瑙一样折射着奇光异彩。

这就是吸血鬼原本的模样吗？圣洁如同天使，不该禁锢于人间。

带土不知道他的族人如何看着这样的吸血鬼仍然下得去手刺穿他们的心脏。

“父亲！住手！”

十二岁的黑发少年从玄关一路冲到庭院，瘦小的身躯不遗余力的狠狠撞在父亲身上，纤薄的骨架都要撞断了。富岳手臂摇晃，弓弩随之落在地上。

“我有些话想对您说！”宇智波鼬气喘吁吁挡在父亲面前。

“您曾经教导我，猎杀吸血鬼是为了保护木叶。可是先前禁林里的吸血鬼临死之前都在保护我，卡卡西喜欢带土又有什么错？他们才是木叶真正的保护者。他们连野兽都不忍心杀涉，在木叶忍辱负重的活着，可我们却口口声声称之为魔鬼，将他们赶尽杀绝，难道我们不才是十恶不赦的恶魔？我越来越不明白，吸血鬼猎人是什么，宇智波一族到底是什么。”

鼬十二岁的脸上刻画着成年人看不懂的凝重。

“连财狼猛兽都可以活在世上，为什么卡卡西不可以？”

富岳的双手抑制不住的颤抖。

“何况，我们宇智波一族，其实原本就是吸血鬼的后裔吧？”鼬顿了顿，”我们如此杀戮无辜百姓，又与魔鬼何异？“

南贺川教堂里存着一本古籍，里面记载着宇智波一族的家史。书籍年代久远，文字晦涩，但是鼬还是找到了，摸索着将一字一句读懂。

那是他的家族不可告人的秘密。

宇智波一族之所以能够辨出吸血鬼，也并非偶然。这是因为他们原本就是人类与吸血鬼的后裔。所谓写轮眼，也不过是未发育完全的吸血鬼之眼，只要汲取吸血鬼的眼泪，便可变得与吸血鬼无异。

身体里流淌着吸血鬼的血液，是宇智波的诅咒。而杀死所有的吸血鬼，是他们的宿命。

**4**

卡卡西脊背一阵寒凉，突然才意识到，绑在身上的绳索被割开了。宇智波斑站在他背后，眉间皱纹犹如雕刻。

“你是谁？”斑问道。

卡卡西有些诧异，不久前他只是一个无名无姓的恶鬼而已，“卡卡西……旗木卡卡西……”

“旗木佐云……”

“是我父亲。前些天死了。”卡卡西无可隐瞒。

“广场上烧死的是旗木佐云？！”斑震惊，眼中的勾玉旋转如湍急的漩涡。他不敢相信，自己亲手烧死了木叶的英雄。佐云是一位天资极高的后辈，年轻猎人的英姿令人瞩目，在木叶最危急的时刻曾帮助宇智波一族平复村里的动乱。

时隔十六年，旗木佐云再一次从狼群里拯救了宇智波鼬。

“怎么会……”斑喃喃自语。他一生的信仰被那把火烧的精光。

“近期以来受伤的动物，是你们父子所为？”斑追问道。

“是的……”

作为一个经验老道的猎人，斑心里一清二楚，对于吸血鬼来说，动物的血与人类的血液相行甚远。吸食人血铸造在他们的本性里，一日无血便会让他们饥渴难耐，坐立难安。这原始的兽性无可泯灭，也无法抵挡。

相比于十几年前吸血鬼肆虐，残杀木叶村民的场景，卡卡西仅仅是苟且卑微的活着。

斑摇了摇头，他想起带土死去的兔子，觉得卡卡西单纯的有些荒谬。

“你为什么接近带土？”斑的声音缓和下来。

“他没有！卡卡西从来都没想接近我，是我非要天天缠着他。”带土红着眼辩解着。

“我喜欢带土。”卡卡西坚定的说，“我不会伤害他。也不会伤害任何人。”

斑的眉头又蹙紧了几分，眉心的沟壑陷得更深。那眼神他似曾相识，那誓言恍若隔世。他看着两个年轻的孩子，脑中浮现一位故人。曾经也有这样一个吸血鬼，愿意舍弃一切与他不离不弃，而他也曾信誓旦旦的许下诺言守护终生。他炙热的手温暖了他的生性凉薄，他纯澈的泪打湿了他的灼灼写轮。

然而乌檀木弓箭坚硬，吸血鬼性命脆弱。纵然是杀死吸血鬼万千，斑却无法抵抗自己的族人。千手柱间被绑在十字架上容颜陨灭，一把火让他们生死相隔，山盟海誓分崩瓦解。斑长跪于无名的坟冢之前，恨自己无力回天。

命运是一个圆圈，反反复复轮转，一段段悲喜一次次重演。

“你留下吧。”斑苍老的手抚过卡卡西光洁的额头。吸血鬼前额的刘海被撩起，露出一双澄澈透亮的明眸。

**5**

“爷爷……真的么？真的可以么？”一时间乾坤扭转，带土难以置信。

“他是你的孽缘，也是我们宇智波一族的孽缘。”斑叹息道。

“卡卡西！你听到了么！爷爷说你可以活着！我们真的能在一起了！”带土喜极而泣。

卡卡西双膝跪地，郑重道谢。

富岳看着十二岁的儿子，又看着眼前的卡卡西，他收了弓弩，坐在窗前沉思着。他未曾了解过旗木佐云，然而身为父亲，那样的心情不言自明。他反问自己，如果是卡卡西收到伤害，自己会不会舍身相救。

鼬连忙跑去扶起卡卡西，然后板着脸煞有介事的看着带土说：“带土你可得好好对待卡卡西哥哥！”

“这还用你告诉我！我答应过一辈子保护他！不让他受欺负！”带土抹着眼泪逞能。

夕阳西下，袅袅微光如同烟雾。一枚落叶染红了一片森林，整个秋天的风吹过了整个世界。

宇智波一族到底是最优秀的猎人，他们终究是与吸血鬼做了个了解。

从此以后，木叶再无吸血鬼的传闻。


End file.
